


Tulipa Virus

by lostinyourdream



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinyourdream/pseuds/lostinyourdream
Summary: 别举报我了





	Tulipa Virus

十六七岁的年纪，正是青春发育的绝佳时刻。大概是这个年纪大少男少女多多少少对性有了些朦胧的概念，也或许，某种情愫在私底下悄悄酝酿着。

 

慢慢的，翻滚。不急不缓，但是沉闷有力，在血液里沸腾，也不知道是怎么物质刺激了脑下垂体后荷尔蒙分泌，牵扯着心跳，掷地有声的，一下一下，击打紧绷的神经。

 

灵超第一次看见木子洋是在十六岁。某人身为大模，正在拍摄现场摆pose，坐着的，躺着的，面部表情一定要冷酷的非常自然，肢体跟着bgm随意摆动，切忌不能僵硬，嘴唇一定要微张着，眼睛不要睁太大，稍稍抬起，据说这样斜长而勾人的眼睛，性感至极。

 

这是木子洋的公式，墨守成规。连他自己都忘了是在给哪套杂志拍封面，偏偏整了件粉色的丝绸制品，松垮的挂在身上，面料顺着肩膀滑倒胳膊肘，这样的气氛要求他更风骚一点，木子洋在地上跟失了宠的贵妃似的，媚态百出。

 

灵超来探访，悄悄的咽了口唾沫，身体第一次这样亢奋而滚烫，某个地方早就有了反应，硬硬的鼓起一个小包，把裤子顶起来一块，蠢蠢欲动，是年轻气盛的味道。

 

那是他第一次硬。

 

但是眼下，似乎有更重要的事情需要处理。木子洋赤裸的睡在自己身旁，背上啃了些紫紫青青的痕迹，床单被掀开一半，皱皱巴巴的揉着，他摸到枕头上的黏腻触感，泛着淡淡的麝腥，昨夜性爱之后的欢愉，准确来说是恐慌和惭愧，在灵超脑子里跟苍蝇似的飞来飞去。

 

木子洋在菊花的一阵疼痛中醒来，浑身乏力，嗓子干涩的说不出话，一睁眼便看见坐在旁边神色淡然的灵超，带着点可怕的歉意，正盯着自己，一丝不挂的样子。他几乎是崩溃的坐起来，下体撕扯过的痛感让他疼歪了嘴，灵超低着头，语气分明就是在认错。

 

“对不起啊，我……把你给睡了。”

 

木子洋一句操你妈没说出口。痛心疾首的指着肇事者，李英超你他妈长本事了，连你哥都敢下得去手。

 

灵超居然笑着亲亲他的嘴唇，他说，哥哥你自己愿意的呀。

 

痛恨宿醉，痛恨酒精。木子洋想当即立下血书，磕三个大头发誓，这辈子要是再敢喝的不省人事，他心甘情愿当一辈子0，永世不得翻身。

 

他自己说的。

 

昨天晚上到家的时候已经醉的胡话满天飞，灵超扶着他软绵绵的身体，拖鞋脱外套，小小的身板竟然能把木子洋抱到卧室床上去，伏在酒气冲天的鼻子前，克制而冷静的问，木子洋，你还知道我是谁吗。

 

你是谁？木子洋傻笑着捧着灵超脸蛋上就是一口，转身哼哼唧唧的，像是只发情的猫，无意识间挑逗面前的灵超，他说，你个小白眼儿狼，哥哥我能不认得你？过来，让我揍两下。

 

灵超直接骑上去，捧着木子洋被酒精染红的脸，附身吻了下去。世事不懂的小孩子用本能在接吻，灵超记得电视剧里看过的，先亲嘴唇，伸出舌头舔湿润，然后慢慢撬开牙齿，就能咬到梦寐以求的东西。这样窒息的深吻让灵超头昏目眩，哥哥的嘴巴真好亲啊，比他吃过的任何一块糖都要甜。

 

木子洋嗲声嗲气的说，小东西，臭流氓，是不是欠收拾了？

 

没有呀哥哥。灵超用鼻尖蹭了蹭他，小手几下拨开衣衫，在胸膛印下一个吻，他说，哥哥愿意让我操一下吗？

 

不懂，什么都不懂。当木子洋看见灵超下身挺拔的东西，吓得瞪大了眼，滚烫的能让空气都达到蒸发的温度，木子洋不禁再度感叹，年轻真好，有活力真好。

 

灵超撕开杜蕾斯，一下子愣了神，他呆呆的看着在床上岔开双腿的木子洋，两条白花花的腿老是不安分，他在暗暗的叫，极其缱绻，极其缠绵。

 

哥哥，这个套子怎么带啊？

 

你他妈连套子都不会带，还想操我呢？

 

说完这话木子洋后悔极了。灵超直接捅了进去，一瞬间的破土感让他疼的叫出来，同时腿根发颤。一下子只吃进一半，另一半慢慢的研磨进去，借着润滑剂，在第二次抽出插进的时候，身体终于接纳了这样一条坚硬巨物。

 

小孩儿的顶撞坚硬富有力量，完全体现出了精力充沛的完美体态，灵超开始慢慢的顶起来，整张脸憋的通红，木子洋扯着腿，恍惚间看见在自己身上运作的人，仰起脖子不禁喘了声，灵超更加兴奋的，猛干一记。

 

灵超很厉害。能把他哥操的泪眼朦胧满嘴骚话，他爱极了此刻的木子洋，瘫软的陷在床上，双腿无力的勾在腰上，快要挂不出的时候便抬抬屁股，把腿根掰得再开一点，一副泫然欲泣的样子，眼角都是泪，含糊不清的带着哭腔，像是在求饶，他说，弟弟，哥哥受不了了，你，你快点完事啊。

 

在最后的关头，灵超疯狂的操他，下身接近于酥麻的知觉，木子洋失神的抓着床单，“啊……唔额……好，好棒……”

 

灵超问他，哥哥，我该射在哪里？

 

木子洋只想着怎么脱离这个可怕的魔爪，气急败坏的吼他，“唔……额……爱他妈射哪儿射哪儿……你还能给我搞大肚子不成啊……嗯……”

 

他后半夜被灵超折腾的前前后后射了三次。最后已经处于半昏半醒的状态，浑身酸痛，骨头都快要被撞散架了。但他记得很清楚的是，灵超每次高潮，都会异常的僵硬，而且操的更深一点，仿佛要把他戳穿。

 

木子洋边哭边骂，李英超你他妈懂不懂怜香惜玉啊，操你娘，把你哥哥操死了怎么办。

 

灵超湿热的身体沉下来，他抱着木子洋，分享最为快活的兴奋，相互交换体温，他安静又乖巧的说，因为我爱你。

 

醉生梦死。

 

因为我爱你，所以我离不开你。

 

END.


End file.
